Anime World Tournament!
by Steve Jester
Summary: 16 ANIME! 64 FIGHTERS! 1 WINNER! Who will be the winner of the first annual ANIME WORLD TOUNRAMENT? Read and find out!


_Anime World Tournament_

Chapter 1: Introductions

By: Steve Jester

Notes disclaimers and bullshit: OK! There are 16 anime and 64 anime characters that I DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just for your clarification!

A huge boat, mysterious in its nature for there was no crew, carried 65 passengers to an unknown location. These 65 passengers were from different dimensions, with extremely different backgrounds. This was so for they were from different anime; all except the 65th one. A man with mysterious intentions of his own, he wore a dark cloak. The passengers were traveling in what appeared to be darkness, there was no sun in the sky and there was no moon. It was about mid way through to the boat's mysterious destination and many of the passengers were socializing on the top deck. One pair in particular were a boy and girl who were standing by where the navigation should have been. "So let me get this straight," the boy said, "in your dimension, you pilot a huge robot called an 'Evangeilion'?"

"Not only do I pilot one, I am the best pilot!" the girl said proudly.

The boy chuckled, the thought of a girl piloting what he perceived to be a Goddess was almost impossible. He was about to comment when another girl's voice carried through the night, "Zero!"

The boy, Zero, groaned, "Aww… Kizna can't you see that I'm talking to someone here?"

"Yea, I did see that," a cat-eared girl said walking up to Zero, "I was about to ask you who she was."

"She's… uhhh… I'm afraid I didn't get your name."

Both girls sweat dropped and sighed, "My name's Asuka Langley Sohryu."

"Ignore my idiot partner, I'm Kizna Towryk and incase he didn't tell you his name is Rei 'Zero' Enna."

"Speaking of your perverted partner, I think he's checking out that girl next to yet another spiky haired guy," Asuka said, "That the 5th guy with spiky black hair I've seen this ride."

"Ohh…" Kizna said looking over at where her partner was situated. Sure enough there was a spiky haired teenager sitting next to red haired girl. Zero, discreetly was walking over there, "I don't think I'll pound him, I'll let her boyfriend do that."

"Why, you know them?" Asuka asked.'

"Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi, I talked with them earlier," Kizna said, "They're nice but Tai seems protective of both his girlfriend and his sister."

Asuka was about to ask who Tai's sister was when Zero was thrown to the deck, not by Tai as what we thought originally was going to happen, but by a girl who looked to be a trained warrior. "Oh… you're partner is in over his head, that's Motoko Aoyama."

"Ughh… let's check on him," Kizna said as she ran over to the gathering crowd.

Asuka rolled her eyes, "She's got it bad…" she mumbled as she ran.

In the center of a large circle was Zero Enna, cowering in front of the swordswoman, Motoko Aoyama. "You filth! Attempting to seduce women that are in a relationship already! It's men like you who…"

All of a sudden a blond haired girl who made the mouths of most of the men on the ship drop grabbed the madwoman's shoulder, "Motoko, please you're making a spectacle of yourself."

Motoko sighed and slid her sword into its scabbard. "I'm sorry Naru-sempai."

"Good," a mysterious voice said from behind the crowd. The crowd parted to reveal the cloaked man, "Any further and you may have been disqualified." The man then turned around on his heel and walked below deck.

"I don't like that guy," said a red haired guy, "know one knows who he is."

"I know what you're saying Gene," the boy said next to him, "He gives me the creeps."

"Hey everyone!" a female voice said, "I think I see something!!"

"LAND HO!" another female voice said followed by, "I hope there's food there!"

"SU!" Naru said.

All of a sudden everyone's attention was back by the stairway to go below deck. The cloaked man was standing there again, "We will be reaching our destination soon, please gather your belongings." He then turned down the stairs again. Soon afterward 64 pairs of feet followed.

While going downstairs Asuka turned to her blue haired companion and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be the mysterious one Wondergirl?"

"Not in this dimension," the girl said.

Asuka looked at the girl weirdly, "I'll take your word for it Rei."

In one cabin, four women were preparing for departure, and were rather annoyed at the man with the cloak. "That guy gives me the creeps," one said, "He always seems to pop up at the right moment."

"Serena, I wouldn't be worried about him," a blue haired girl said, "he seems harmless."

"Yea Ami, that's why you've fallen for him without even seeing what he looks like."

"Uhhh… I haven't really…"Ami said faltering and blushing.

"Ha! I knew it!" Serena said.

"Serena," another girl, this time with blond hair, spoke up, "Michiru and I don't need to hear you scream so loudly the while boat can hear you."

"Gomen-nasai Haruka-sempai," Serena said.

 In the other room Michiru and Haruka looked at each other, "It's a good thing were together isn't it?" Haruka said.

"Yes, it is."

Meanwhile, in another cabin a daughter was talking to her father, "Dad! Did you honestly think I was checking out one of the guys on this boat!" Well, more like arguing.

"Yes I think I did Pan," her father said before his own father put his hand on the angry-one's shoulders.

"Oh come on Gohan," said the man who looked like an older version of his son, "let her make her own mistakes."

Gohan sighed, "Alright."

"Yea!" Pan said as she grabbed her suitcase and ran out of the cabin.

Another male walked into the room, "Kakarotto, get ready before I have to kill you again."

"Alright Vegita! I'm going!"

In a short amount of time everyone, with the belongings they had, were gathered on the deck. The sun had finally peeked over the eastern horizon. They were about half a mile off shore of what appeared to be a resort. Suddenly, but swiftly the boat stopped. "Hey!" A girl with long hair said, "We're still off shore!"

"Maybe you broke the ship Ryoko," a man with a una-brow said.

"No way Shizuma! I touched nothing!"

"The boat can't go closer to shore because then we will wreck the boat," the mysterious one said, "We will use the smaller boats. There are 17, each with the same number that you had for your cabin, please get in. They will magically take you in to shore."

The rest did as they were told, as if they had a choice. When they got to shore they looked around they saw nothing but what looked like empty buildings and what looked like a large sports arena. "This place looks deserted," a kid in a white hat piped up.

"I'm sure there's someone here TK," the girl next to him said, "We just have to find them."

"For now we are the only ones here," the mysterious one said, "And it will stay that way for a couple of days so you can train without distraction."

"That's it!" a silver-haired being said turning around and facing the mysterious one, "You're really starting to bug me!"

"Inuyasha," The cloaked one said softly, "if you whish to know why I know all of this, pull the cloak off."

The tension grew as the mysterious one and the half-demon stood eying each other. All of a sudden a rather busty woman walked over to the cloaked man. "If you're not going to remove that stupid cloak I will," she said yanking the cloak off.

The cloak flew off revealing a teenager, about 6' tall and of rather muscular build. "Thank you Faye, I've been meaning to get out of this boiling cloak."

"And we have a cutie!" Faye said, "Are you single?"

The new boy chuckled, "Yes, but I'm sorry, I don't want to date a con artist."

Faye's three companions chuckled as the girl walked over to the rest of the group.

"Anyway, I am Steve Jester and welcome to my island for the First Annual Anime World Tournament!"

The girl next to TK raised her hand shyly, "What do you mean by tournament?"

"In this tournament you fight until one fighter is left standing either by knockout, submission or ring-out."

"He… he… he… This is going to be easy," Vegita mumbled.

"Yes and no Vegita," Steve said, "Since I know what you are all capable of, and some of are inherently stronger than others, your powers will receive a downgrade when you enter the ring, to keep things fair."

Goku raised his hand, "And what about death?"

Steve sighed, "As you should have guessed, if you kill someone you will also be disqualified."

"Good, I have one more question…" Goku said, "When's lunch?"

Many in the group face faulted as Steve noted that lunch would be served shortly. He grew silent and looked at the stadium, "You are the first sixty-four entrants into this tournament, which will start the day after tomorrow. 16 teams of 4 each. I'd like to congratulate you on getting this far." Steve turned to face the group, "The Team Captains will bring any and all questions to me. Just to let you know here are the Team Captains, Digimon: Tai Kamiya, Rurouni Kenshin: Kenshin Himura, Real Bout High School: Keichiro Nagumo, Outlaw Star: Gene Starwind, Candidate for Goddess: Teela Zain Elms, Love Hina: Motoko Aoyoma, Sailor Moon: Serena, Gundam Wing: Hirro Yui, The United Dragonball Team: Goku Son, Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke Urashima, Team Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji Ikari, Yugioh: Yugi Mutou, Armitage III: Naomi Armitage, Cowboy Bebop: Spike Spegial, and Pokémon: Brock. Any questions?" Finding none he dismissed them to the island.

AN: now you know what the teams are. Next time we'll cove the teams more in depth and we'll see some of the training. Also comedy and romance will ensue so stick around!!!


End file.
